Unforgetable Love
by BaekLuvChan
Summary: [Chap 2 Up] Pertemuan yang tak terduga membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tetapi pertemuan itu tak berlangsung lama, mereka terpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama... lalu sebuah takdir membawa mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama.. Unforgetable Love RnR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Author : BaekLuvChan

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol, ByunBaekhyun

.

.

.

Unforgetable Love

Keadaan malam yang tengah turun salju tidak membuat Chanyeol yang sedang terburu-buru menurunkan kecepatan kendaraan bermotornya yang sangat tinggi, hingga pada akhirnya ia tak sadar jika beberapa meter di depan tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang yang sedang membawa payung.

Dan . . .

" Braak! " suara keras itu menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang.

" Astaga! " Chanyeol memekik lalu segara bangkit dari keadaan sebelumnya yang terbaring setelah jatuh dari motornya dan menghampiri seseorang yang telah ia tabrak.

Chanyeol menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

" Ya tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Hei! Bangunlah.. adik kecil bangunlah " Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi anak laki-laki itu pelan, lalu didekatnyanya telinganya menuju hidung anak laki-laki itu dan syukurlah Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar deru nafasnya.

Setelah beberapa kali menepuk pipinya, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dan mengagumi wajah satu sama lain. Hingga akhir si anak laki-laki memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

~ Unforgetable Love~

.

Coming soon ...

BaekLuvChan Present~


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgetable Love

.

.

Chapter 1

"Baekhyun!" panggil seorang nenek sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nenek!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berwajah cantik dengan tubuh mungil dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Cucuku.. Kenapa kau lama sekali pulang?" Minsuk mengeluh karena sejak tadi ia menunggu cucu satu-satunya itu di mini market yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Maaf tadi aku harus menemani Xiumin hyung untuk mengantarkan beberapa barang yang disuruh oleh bos nek.." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ah seperti itu rupanya. Aku fikir telah terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, cuaca menjadi semakin dingin sekarang" Minsuk menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun lalu membawanya pulang.

"Ahh.. hangat sekali" seru Baekhyun ketika sudah memasuki rumah.

"Tentu saja hangat.. rumah adalah tempat satu-satunya yang akan memberikanmu kehangatan ketika kau merasakan cuaca yang sangat dingin diluar sana" kata Minsuk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka memasuki rumah lalu menuju ruang tamu yang tak jauh terletak dari pintu.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat" Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan segera membuat teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Astaga kita tidak memiliki persediaan teh lagi nek. Aku akan pergi membelinya sebentar di mini market" Baekhyun berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Baiklah.. berhati-hatilah. Ini sudah malam Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupa untuk membawa payung" Minsuk mengingatkan.

"Iya nek" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu pergi menuju mini market.

….

…

..

.

"Aish! Ibuuuu! Berikan kunci motorku!" seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan dengan tubuh jangkung berteriak pada ibunya untuk mengembalikan kunci motornya.

"Tidak Park Chanyeol! Ibu tahu semua akan menjadi seperti ini sejak ayahmu memberimu sebuah motor. Berhenti menjadi berandalan!" Victoria menjawab tegas.

"Berandalan? Apa ibu fikir dengan wajah setampan ini aku cocok menjadi berandalan?" Chanyeol berkata sambil menuruh kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya.

"Tentu saja! Lihatlah penampilanmu sekarang" Victoria menjawab mantap lalu menyuruh Chanyeol melihat kondisi seragamnya yang tampak seperti berandalan menurut Victoria

Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan ucapan ibunya langsung memeriksa kondisi seragamnya. Dengan kemeja biru yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja tanpa mengancingkannya sehingga terlihat baju dalaman Chanyeol yang berwarna putih (Semacam kaos), rambut yang sengaja ia atur sedemikian rupa agar keningnya terlihat serta jam tangan dan sepatu yang terbilang mahal. Yah hanya sepatu dan jam tangan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol terlihat 'sedikit' rapi. Walaupun penampilan Chanyeol bisa dibilang tidak rapi, tetapi dengan tampilan berandalannya itulah ia terlihat tampan.

"Aku tetap tampan bu.. anakmu ini memang terlahir tampan dan mempesona" jawab Chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

"Kau jelek! Sangaaat jelek sampai membuat mataku sakit" jawab victoria sambil meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ibu! Berhenti menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini, aku bahkan hanya meminta kunci motor. Kenapa ibu menjadi keras kepala seperti ini?" Chanyeol berlari mengejar ibunya yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat berdebat mereka.

"Hanya? Apa membuat ibu jauh-jauh datang ke kantor polisi itu bisa disebut hanya?" jawab victoria tak percaya dengan jawaban putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Aku bahkan baru melakukan itu satu kali bu.." Chanyeol menjawab cemberut.

"Lalu kau berencana membuatku untuk melakukan itu berapa kali?" lagi-lagi Victoria dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban bodoh dari anaknya itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan.. kau bahkan sudah berumur 18 Tahun Chanyeol. Ibu lelah, ibu mau beristirahat. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, aku telah memperketat keamanan rumah ini. Kau akan terluka jika kau mencoba kabur" Victoria mengancam dengan wajah tegas lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat tertekuk.

….

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi…

Ketika ia sampai pada persimpangan, ia pun menyebrangi jalan melewati 'zebra cross'. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja dari arah kanan Baekhyun muncul seseorang yang mengendarai motor besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu…

"Brak!" tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh ketika motor itu menyerempet tubuhnya.

"Astaga!" si pemilik kendaraan memekik ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah menabrak seseorang.

Si pemilik kendaraan langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Hei! Bangunlah.. adik kecil bangunlah" Si pemilik kendaraan menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan, lalu didekatnyanya telinganya menuju hidung Baekhyun dan syukurlah ia masih bisa mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa kali menepuk pipi Baekhyun, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dan mengagumi wajah satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri kembali.

Si pemilik kendaraan yang melihat Baekhyun kembali tak sadarkan diri langsung membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Diangkatnya tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, tangan kanannya mengangkat kaki Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat bagian belakang leher Baekhyun. Didekapnya kepala Baekhyun kearah dadanya dengan maksud memberi sedikit kehangatan untuk Baekhyun.

….

…

..

.

"Apa peringatan ibu tadi kau anggap main-main? Park Chanyeol kau melukai semua pengawal dan membawa kabur motormu lalu sekarang kau menabrak seseorang!" Victoria membentak Chanyeol.

"Ya tuhan! Apa dosa yang sudah kulakukan dimasa lalu sampai aku harus mengalami semua ini?" Victoria memegang belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Maafkan aku bu.. aku bahkan tidak sengaja menabrak anak itu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ibu tahu kau tidak sengaja Chanyeol. Tetapi kau tetap salah, kau mengendarai motormu dengan kecepatan tinggi bukan?" Victoria mulai memelankan suaranya dan mencoba untuk sedikit lembut pada Chanyeol, karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia alami.

"Maaf untuk itu juga bu" Chanyeol merasa ia memang bersalah jadi ia tidak melayangkan banyak protes seperti biasanya.. yah biasanya juga ia tetap protes walaupun ia salah. Tetapi kali ini ia memilih untuk tidak protes karena yang ia lakukan memang sudah keterlaluan sampai menyebabkan orang lain terluka. Terlebih lagi orang itu telah mencuri hati Chanyeol pada pandangan pertama.

Entah mengapa perasaan Chanyeol menjadi gelisah ketika memikirkan anak kecil yang ia tabrak tadi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama anak itu karena ketika ia sampai dirumah sakit ia langsung menguhubungi Victoria dan ketika Victoria datang ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk langsung pulang bersama supir.

"Sekarang masuklah ke kamar dan tidurlah. Karena besok kau harus ikut ibu ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan anak itu. Kau harus meminta maaf Chanyeol" Victoria berkata tegas.

"Baik bu" Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi anak penurut untuk mala mini.

….

Pagi ini Chanyeol dan Victoria sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

Chanyeol sangat gugup ketika memikirkan ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang tabrak kemarin. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak karuan, bukan takut Baekhyun akan marah. Tetapi karena ketika membayangkan wajah Baekhyun jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tak karuan, tangannya pun berkeringat dingin. Chanyeol harus segera menenagkan dirinya karena jarak mobil mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

"Ayo turun" suara Victoria menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kegugupannya..

"Oh sudah sampai" Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah ibunya..

….

"Maafkan kecorobahan anakku, aku akan membiayai semua perawatanmu sampai kau sembuh" Victoria berkata lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi. Aku hanya cidera sedikit, mungkin hari ini saya bisa pulang. Aku baik-baik saja" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum manis seakan-akan ia sedang menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol yang meihat senyum itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan detak jantungnya yang tadi sudah mulai tenang kembali berdetak kencang tak karuan.

'Sialan! kenapa senyuman itu membuat jantungku jadi seperti ini' batin Chanyeol

"Sekalipun kau baik-baik saja kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit ini untuk beberapa hari adik kecil, itu untuk memastikan kau memang baik-baik saja sampai beberapa hari kedepan" Victoria menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya.

"Tidak bisa bibi, aku harus segera pulang. Nenek pasti sangat khawatir karena aku tidak pulang semalaman. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama disini, aku tidak ingin nenek menjadi khawatir" Baekhyun menolak lembut.

"Aku akan mendatangi nenekmu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku akan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami cidera serius. Tenanglah" Victoria menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bibi,, jangan beritahu nenek kalau aku mengalami kecelakaan. Itu akan membuatnya sedih" Baekhyun menjawab cepat..

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. tapi siapa nama dan berapa usiamu adik kecil?" Victoria bertanya lembut.

"Baekhyun bi. Usiaku 15 tahun" Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Wah namamu sama imutnya dengan wajahmu" Victoria mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"Hahaha.. terima kasih bi" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oh ya Chanyeol kau belum meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Minta maaflah! Karenamu ia sampai terbaring disini. Ibu akan menemui dokter yang menangani Baekhyun dulu" Victoria langsung pamit meninggalkan Chanyeol berdua.

Setelah Victoria pergi tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun memilih untuk menunggu Chanyeol yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang sibuk memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

Sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdehem terlebih dahulu.

"Ehemm" Chanyeol berdehem.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sangat ceroboh semalam hingga membuatmu seperti ini. Aku akan memberikan nomor ponselku, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau" Chanyeol tidak sadar jika ia sudah mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Uh?" Baekhyun merespon dengan suara dan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja melihat respon Baekhyun lalu segera sadar dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ah,, maksudku kau bisa menghibungiku jika kau mengalami gangguan pada kesehatanmu. Bisa saja nanti muncul gejala-gejala aneh pada tubuhmu. Misalnya kau tiba-tiba saja mual atau mungkin kau tiba-tiba saja pusing" Chanyeol kembali mengatakan hal konyol.

"Mungkin jika aku mengalami itu, pasti aku sudah masuk angin. Itu bukan penyakit serius" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Tapi mungkin saja mengalami gejala aneh lainnya. Sudahlah simpan saja nomor ponselku" jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun memilih mengalah.

"Kemarikan ponselmu" Chanyeol ingin langsung menggunakan ponsel Baekhyun untuk menelfon ponsel. Sekaligus modus xD

"Aku tidak membawa ponselku. Aku meninggalkannya dirumah semalam" Baekhyun menjawab enteng.

"Aish.. sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun berpura-pura kalau ia tidak mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. Padahal didalam hatinya ia sedang tertawa, terlihat sekali jika Chanyeol sedang mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

"Hahaha …" Chanyeol tertawa garing dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Apa aku terdengar seperti mengatakan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya bodoh.

"Aish.. sial!" Baekhyun mempraktekkan kembali ucapan Chanyeol.

"Heh?" Chanyeol bingung, apa yang sedang dilakukan si mungil ini?

"Itu adalah umpatanmu. Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Bodoh sekali, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengucapkannya dan sekarang ia lupa ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang mulai mengingat kembali ucapannya langsung berpura-pura tidak mengatakannya lagi.

"Ahh! Apa aku mengumpat? Aku rasa tidak" mengelak adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan PARK CHANYEOL.

"Kau mengumpat" Baekhyun tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku tidak mengumpat!" Chanyeol mengelak lagi.

"Aish sudahlah. Akulah yang bodoh disini.. kenapa aku harus terlibat perdebatan bodoh ini denganmu. Sudahlah lupakan saja" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya kau memang bodoh" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk tidak kabur saat menabrakku" Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Biasanya aku tidak pernah merasa sangat bersalah seperti ini. Bahkan saat aku membuat ibuku bolak-balik ke kantor polisi aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tapi…" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan tetap menatap dalam Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau menumbuhkan rasa bersalah itu pada diriku" Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman. Bukan senyuman bodoh yang ia tunjukkan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Senyuman ini sangat tampan, manis, dan mempesona. Bahkan Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis oleh senyuman itu.

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tetapi semua berubah ketika …

"Apa karena wajah manisku?" Baekhyun menaruh kedua telapak tangannya dipipi dan berekspresi imut.

"Mungkin.." Chanyeol menjawab ragu.

"Hmm.. jadi karena aku manis" Baekhyun menjawab seolah-olah jawaban Chanyeol tadi memang benar. Padahal Chanyeol masih menjawab 'mungkin'.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannyaa Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kau bersekolah dimana?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bersekolah. Berhenti ketika berumur 13 tahun" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa malu.

"Ah.. beruntungnya. Aku juga ingin tidak bersekolah sepertimu" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku bahkan sangat ingin bersekolah. Kenapa kau malah ingin tidak bersekolah" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kau mau bertukar dengan ku? Kau mau menjadi anak ibuku?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Apa kita seumuran? Kelihatannya kau sudah cukup tua" Baekhyun menebak dengan benar tapi itu membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Aish.. Aku baru 18 tahun bodoh" Chanyeol menjawab kesal.

"Bohong" Baekhyun tidak percaya.. dilihat dari penampilannya Chanyeol terlihat seperti sudah berumur 25 tahun. Sangat menawan..

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan kartu pelajarku?" Chanyeol langsung mencari dompetnya disaku celananya. Namun naas,, ternyata ia lupa membawa dompetnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mana? Tunjukkan kartu pelajarmu AHJUSSI" Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'AHJUSSI'.

"Aku lupa membawanya tadi.. pokoknya aku baru 18 tahun" Chanyeol berkata ketus.

"Hei bahkan jika aku seorang ahjussi kau seharusnya memakai bahasa formal denganku. Tapi setelah kuingat-ingat sejak tadi kau bahkan tidak memakai bahasa formal" Chanyeol mendelik sampai matanya hampir keluar.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.. iya juga. Kenapa sejak tadi ia tidak memakai bahasa formal?

"Baiklah karena kau sudah mengaku kalau kau ahjussi maka aku akan memanggilmu ahjussi" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ternyata kau menyebalkan" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya.

"Eii.. apa kau sedang meraju ahjussi?" Baekhyun berkata imut.

Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Ahjussi" Baekhyun kembali bersikap imut.

Dan Chanyeol tetap diam dengan wajah yang dialihkan ke samping kiri.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tetap seperti itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol bingung kenapa jadi hening? Chanyeol menolahkan wajahnya dan ia menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Huh.. dasar" Chanyeol mencibir.

Dilihatnya infus Baekhyun sudah hampir habis. Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

Dihampirinya Victoria yang masih berada diruangan dokter.

"Tok.. Tok" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah" Dokter menjawab.

" Oh Chanyeol.. kemari" Victoria melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dok?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Hmm dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi ada beberapa cidera disekitar bahu kanannya. Mungkin itu karena benturan ketika ia jatuh. Tetapi itu bukan masalah besar. Aku akan memberi resep obatnya, jadi bahunya akan segera pulih" Dokter tersenyum.

"Wah anakku ternyata bisa khawatir juga" Victoria kagum perubahan yang dialami anaknya dalam semalam.

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak ingin menjawab ibunya.

"Jadi apa kami boleh membawa Baekhyun pulang dok? Anak itu tidak ingin berlama-lama dirumah sakit" Victoria bertanya.

"Boleh saja jika infusnya sudah habis" Dokter tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dok" Victoria bangkit dari kursinya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol juga.

"Ini resep obatnya" Dokter memberikan selembaran kertas berisi resep obat Baekhyun.

"Baiklah terima kasih dok" Victoria menerima resep itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

….

…

..

.

"Permisi Tuan Jang apa kau melihat Baekhyun kemari semalam?" tanya Minsuk pada pemilik mini market.

"Baekhyun? Tidak.. anak itu tidak datang kemari semalam" Tuan Jang lalu berlalu masuk menuju mini marketnya.

Minsuk memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di depan mini market.

"Ya tuhan tolong lindungi cucuku. Apapun yang terjadi tolong lindungilah cucuku" Minsuk berdo'a di dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tuhan mengabulkan do'a nenek"

"Kuharap juga begitu" Minsuk tetap memejamkan matanya dan tidak menyadari siapa yang menjawab ucapannya tadi.

"Tapi Tuhan memang sudah mengabulkannya" Baekhyun duduk di samping Minsuk dan memeluknya.

"Baekhyun?" Minsuk membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang memeluknya.

"Maaf karena membuat nenek khawatir" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa selama kau baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Minsuk mengahapus air mata Baekhyun yang sudah menetes.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan dan kembali memeluk Minsuk.

"Maafkan aku nek"

"Tidak apa-apa cucuku. Nenek tidak marah" Minsuk tersenyum.

"Tapi nenek sampai harus menunggu ku disini.. aku merasa sangat nakal nek" Baekhyun terisak.

"Tidak apa.. nenek tidak apa jika harus menunggumu seperti ini. Lagipula nenek baru datang" Minsuk mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus sisa air matanya dipipi.

"Ayo pulang nek. Disini sangat dingin" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Minsuk.

"Ayo" mereka berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan mini market itu.

"Kau dari mana memang semalaman?" Minsuk menoleh dan melihat ada sedikit luka di pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Ah itu.. tadi malam aku pergi menginap dirumah Xiumin hyung" Baekhyun berbohong. Tetapi Minsuk tahu kalau Baekhyun, karena tadi malam ia sudah mengecek sendiri kerumah Xiumin dan Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

"Ah seperti itu. Syukurlah kau ditempat yang aman" Minsuk memilih untuk berpura-pura percaya.

….

…

..

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Baiklah sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini" Guru Choi mengakhiri kelasnya.

"Wah kau hebat juga Park Chanyeol. Hari ini kau tidak kabur sama sekali dank au mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik hari ini" Guru Choi memuji Chanyeol.

"Hahaha aku hanya berpura-pura malas dan nakal selama ini" Chanyeol menjawab sombong.

"Teruskan seperti ini" Guru Choi lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ckck dasar kau saja yang bodoh.. tidak menyadari kalau aku memang rajin selama ini" Chanyeol mencibir tidak jelas.

Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang di atas mejanya ke dalam tas. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Chanyeol menjawabnya..

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban disana.

"Halo?" Chanyeol kembali menyapa.

"Ahjussi" Suara itu..

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Yeay yeay! Gimana? Aneh? Atau aneh banget?

Makasi udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca FF gw. Kalo suka Fav, follow, and review ya ^^ Kasih pendapat kalian gimana chap pertama ini…

~BaekLuvChan~


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgetable Love

.

.

Preview Chap ~

 _Chanyeol memasukkan barang-barang di atas mejanya ke dalam tas. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Chanyeol menjawabnya.._

" _Halo?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban disana._

" _Halo?"Chanyeol kembali menyapa._

" _Ahjussi" Suara itu.._

Chapter 2

.

.

"Ahjussi"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ahjussi? Apa ahjussi mendengar suaraku?" Suara di seberang memastikan bahwa orang yang sedang dihubunginya masih mendengar suaranya apa tidak.

Chanyeol masih terdiam sambil memegang ponselnya, berusaha mencerna semua kalimat yang diucapkan si penelpon.

"Ahjussi tidak melupakanku kan?"

"B-Baekhyun?"Chanyeol tergagap.

"Wah ternyata ingatan ahjussi bagus juga.." Baekhyun mulai mengejek.

"Apa kau menghubungiku hanya untuk memastikan ingatanku bagus atau buruk?" Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak.. aku hanya bercanda ahjusii" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menantang tetapi jantungnya sedang bergejolak menantikan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. bukankah ahjussi menunggu aku mengubungi ahjussi?" Baekhyun menebak dengan benar.

"Hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa garing

Sial!

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu telfon darimu?" Chanyeol mengelak.

"Kalau begitu akan kututup telfon ini" Baekhyun hendak menombol 'End'pada layar ponselnya.

"T-tunggu Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ahjussi tidak menunggu telfonku?" Baekhyun berpura-pura meraju.

"Aku memang tidak menunggu telfonmu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengakhiri telfon ini sepihak" Sungut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat.

"Ahjussi!" Baekhyun memanggil.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Ayo bertemu!"

'Apa Baekhyun tipe orang yang blak-blakan seperti ini?' batin Chanyeol.

"U-uh? Bertemu?" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Iya bertemu! Ayo bertemu ditaman bermain" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah.. ayo bertemu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat _cool_ lalu mengakhiri telfon.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, apa ahjusii merindukanku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polos.

"Astaga.. apa kau selalu seperti ini bocah?" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu saja mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tanpa berpikir ulang.

"Apa? Memangnya aku seperti apa?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan semua yang ada diotakmu tanpa berpikir ulang" Chanyeol menjawab kesal.

"Lalu? Apa yang salah? Bukannya itu bagus? Aku ini orang yang jujur ahjussi" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Semua yang keluar dari bibirmu selalu membuatku terkejut bocah!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ahjussi terkejut?"Baekhyun bertanya (lagi)

"Berhenti bertanya dan cepat habiskan ice cream itu" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

Baekhyun lalu diam dan memilih untuk menghabiskan ice creamyang dibelikan Chanyeol ketika mereka di perjalanan tadi.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol memanggil tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun diam.

"Hei bocah!" Chanyeol memanggil lagi.

Baekhyun masih diam.

Chanyeol yang kesal karena sejak tadi diacuhkan langsung menoleh.

"Sialan! Pantas saja dari tadi tidak ada jawaban" Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun sedang bermain ayunan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi. Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, tersenyum bahkan tertawa dan berteriak ketika ayunan yang dinaikinya melaju(?) dengan sangat kencang.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa! Hei adik kecil berhenti menarik ayunan ini! Kepalaku pusiiiiing!" Baekhyun berteriak pada anak kecil yang sejak tadi menemaninya bermain ayunan. Tetapi anak kecil itu seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan teriakan Baekhyun barusan dan malah menarik ayunan Baekhyun semakin jauh ke belakang dan membuat ayunan Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Huaaaaaaaaa! Ahjussii! Tolong aku! Anak bodoh ini ingin membunuhku! Ahjusssiiiiiiiii! Huaa! Hikss!"Baekhyun berteriak sambil menangis.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang sudah menangis dan berteriak meminta tolong.

"Hei bocah nakal! Sana pergi!" Chanyeol mengusir anak kecil yang sejak tadi mengerjai Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menghentikan ayunan Baekhyun lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi.. Hiks" Baekhyun mengadu sambil sesegukan.

"Sudah.. Ayunannya sudah berhenti" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun lalu menghapus bekas air mata Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu lalu menghapus bekas air mata yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ayo" Chanyeol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kau mau ice cream lagi?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Hmm sebenarnya nenek melarangku terlalu banyak makan ice cream.." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi ice cream tak buruk jika kupikir lagi" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu berdiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan imut Baekhyun, lalu diacaknya surai Baekhyun gemas.

"Ayo kita beli ice cream!" Chanyeol berjalan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeay Yeay!" Baekhyun bersorak gembira.

Mereka pun menghabiskan hari itu dengan bermain di taman..

Mereka mulai menyadari perasaan mulai tumbuh diantara mereka, tetapi mereka memilih untuk menikmati semua yang terjadi diantara mereka dalam diam.

...

...

...

..

.

"Aku pulang" Chanyeol berteriak gembira ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Wah lihatlah siapa yang sedang bahagia" ejek Victoria.

"Haha apa aku terlihat bahagia" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sangat! Dan ibu juga mendapat telfon dari guru Choi hari ini. Dia bilang kau hari ini mengikuti kelas sampai selesai tanpa bolos.. wah ibu pikir tadi ibu sedang dikerjai seperti diacara-acara ditelevisi" ucap Victoria dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Aish ibu berlebihan" Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan ibunya.

"Ibu sudah siapkan makan malam Chanyeol. Setelah berganti pakaian cepatlah turun" Victoria berteriak dan hanya di tanggapi dengan acungan jempol dari Chanyeol.

"Aish anak ini aneh sekali. Apa dia sedang berkencan?" Victoria bermonolog.

...

"Ayah belum pulang bu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika ia sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ayahmu berangkat ke Jepang karena ia sedang bertemu kliennya"Victoria menjawab.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Tumben sekali ibu mau menyiapkan makanan. Biasanya bibi Kim yang menyiapkan semuanya" Chanyeol mencibir.

"Diamlah! Ibu hanya senang karena hari ini kau tidak menimbulkan masalah dan mengikuti kelas dengan baik" ucap Victoria sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan di meja makan yang besar.

Chanyeol diam tidak menanggapi ucapan ibunya.

"Hei .. apa kau sedang berkencan?" ucap Victoria sambil duduk disebrang Chanyeol.

"Kencan? Hmm sepertinya tidak tepat jika aku katakan kencan. Mungkin perkenalan lebih tepat" Chanyeol mengoreksi kalimat ibunya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Vicrtoria antusias.

"Bukan perempuan" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Astaga! Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?" tanya Victoria dengan antusias (lagi).

"Apa aku bilang jika itu laki-laki?" seingat Chanyeol dia tidak pernah bilang jika itu laki-laki.

"Bodoh! Kau bilang tadi bukan perempuan. Lalu kalau bukan laki-laki atau perempuan apa? Waria?" Victoria berkata sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Hahaha iya juga.. maaf aku lupa bu" Chanyeol tertawa bodoh.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubungan perkenalan kalian?" Victoria bertanya.

"Hmm.. " Chanyeol berpikir.

"Rahasia" Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makannya

"Aish kau memang membosankan" Victoria mencibir.

"Kuberi tahu nanti jika aku sudah berhasil" jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu anakku yang bodoh ini memberitahuku siapa kekasihnya nanti.. jika berhasil" ejek Victoria.

"Aku pasti berhasil bu" Chanyeol meyakinkan ibunya.

...

...

..

.

3 bulan kemudian ...

Baekhyun hari ini sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Xiumin sedang libur kerja jadi Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di rumah menemani Minsuk. Chanyeol juga belum ada menghubunginya untuk mengajak bermain.

"Ayo bermain game saja" Baekhyun kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja.

"Drrtt.. drrtt.." baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka aplikasi game nya ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan baru.

 _ **From : Ahjussi Tampan**_

" _ **Baekhyun ayo pergi bermain ke Sungai Han nanti malam. Aku akan membelikanmu banyak ice cream strawberry ^_^"**_

Baekhyun kemudian membalas.

" _ **Aku akan langsung pulang jika ahjussi hanya membelikanku 2 atau 3 ice cream saja -_-"**_

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika ia menombol ' _send'_ pada layar ponselnya.

1 menit kemudian pesan baru masuk.

 _ **From : Ahjussi Tampan**_

" _ **Aku akan membelikan 10 ice cream. Awas kalau tidak kau habiskan (emot evil bertanduk). Aku akan menjemputmu nanti pukul 7. Kau harus berdandan cantik (emot mengedipan mata)"**_

Baekhyun mengernyit.

" _ **Bodoh! Aku laki-laki! Kenapa aku harus berdandan cantik! Sudahlah ahjussi tidak boleh telat menjemputku"**_

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke ranjangnya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk minum.

"Baekhyun" Minsuk memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baek-huk uhuk hyun Minsuk memanggil lagi.

"Iyaa nek, sebentar." Baekhyun berteriak dari dapur. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Minsuk.

"Ya tuhan! Nenek!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris lalu berlari menghampiri Minsuk yang sudah terbaring lemas di lantai yang penuh dengan darah dari muntahan Minsuk.

"Cucuku" Minsuk berucap pelan sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Nenek... hiks" Baekhyun menangis pelan, wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat dan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi putihnya. Keadaan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat berantakan.

"Kenapa cucu nenek menangis? Kau jelek jika menangis seperti ini"Minsuk menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi sudah mau menetes. Ia hanya mencoba untuk terlihat kuat di depan Baekhyun.

"Nenek ayo naik ke atas ranjang" Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapan Minsuk dan malah hendak mengangkat tubuh Minsuk untuk di tidurkan di atas ranjang yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

"Tidak.. Ayo tetap seperti ini saja Baekhyun. Ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama. Nenek hanya ingin dipangkuanmu sebentar saja" Minsuk menahan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ayo tetap seperti ini. Tidak apa-apa jika nenek ingin seperti ini sampai besok" Baekhyun memeluk Minsuk yang berada dipangkuannya. Dihapusnya bekas darah yang berada disekitar bibir Minsuk.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya seperti tertindih beban puluhan ton. Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak. Melihat nenek yang selama ini merawatnya sejak kecil tergolek lemah.

Sejak kecil hanya Minsuk yang merawat Baekhyun hingga sekarang. Orang tua Baekhyun sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Baekhyun yang masih berumur 1 tahun saat itu sedang berada bersama Minsuk di rumah, sedangkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis.

Dulu orang tua Baekhyun sangat sukses sampai saat mereka meninggal ternyata banyak catatan hutang yang belum mereka lunasi. Sampai semua harta mereka habis untuk membayar hutang, dan tersisalah rumah mereka yang sekarang ini Baekhyun dan Minsuk tinggali.

Mereka hanya hodup dengan seadanya dengan penghasilan Minsuk sebagai pembantu rumah tangga saat itu. Dan Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti sekolah ketika berumur 13 tahun karena keterbatasan biaya. Dan selama 2 tahun terakhir mereka di biayai oleh cucu Minsuk yang satu lagi (Xiumin).

"Baekhyun" Minsuk memanggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Iya nek..apa nenek merasakan sakit?" Baekhyun menatap Minsuk khawatir.

Minsuk menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Nenek harus pergi sekarang" air mata Minsuk menetes.

"Nenek mau pergi kemana? Baekhyun akan ikut nenek" Baekhyun merengek sambil menangis.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa ikut. Disana bukan tempatmu" suara Minsuk bergetar.

"Nenek mau kemana? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut" Baekhyun semakin terisak.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti sayang. Nanti jika nenek pergi kau harus tinggal bersama Xiumin hyung. Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang rajin dan ceria. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang selama ini nenek kenal" Minsuk merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah dan tak berdaya. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakan tangannya.

"Baekhyun berjanji nek" Baekhyun menangis.

Minsuk tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Nenek? Nek? Nenek kenapa? Nenek jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun! Nenek! Bangun" Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Nenek! Bangun!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Minsuk.

Tiba-tiba...

"Tok..Tok..Tok" suara pintu terdengar.

Baekhyun meletakkan tubuh Minsuklalu berlari ke arah pintu.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun berteriak..

Xiumin terkejut karena baru saja pintu terbuka ia langsung melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan lalu teriakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. ada apa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Xiumin mengusap semua peluh dan air mata Baekhyun.

"Ne-hiks.. Nenek hyung.." Baekhyun menangis sesegukan.

"Sekarang di mana nenek?" Xiumin langsung bertanya.

"Di kamar" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

Xiumin berlari melewati Baekhyun dan langsung menuju kamar.

"Nenek!" Xiumin berteriak lalu bersimpuh disamping tubuh Minsuk yang sudah tak bernyawa.

#

#

5 Tahun Kemudian...

"Baekhyun!" sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Oh Luhan! Hai" Baekhyun terkejut kemudian menyapanya.

"Ayo kabur!" Baekhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba Luhan.

"Tidak! Kelas Profesor Song sangat penting Luhan. Kau saja!" Baekhyun menolak keras.

"Ayolah Baek" Luhan merengek.

"Tidak" Baekhyun tetap menolak.

"Kau benar-benar membosankan! Hei itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun jika kau hanya membolos satu kali" sungut Luhan.

"Itu akan berpengaruh jika absensiku kosong. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai A pada kelas Profesar Song" Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

"Terserahmu saja! Aku lah yang bodoh di sini karena sudah mengajakmu membolos. Seharusnya aku tahu apa jawabanmu pasti menolak.. sudahlah lupakan, anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi. Ayo masuk Profesor Song akan segera dimulai" Luhan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan bodoh temannya.

.

.

"Baiklah sampai di sini pertemuan kita. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang kuberikan tadi. Aku akan memberi waktu sampai akhir pekan nanti" Profesor mengakhiri kelasnya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik" semua menjawab serentak.

Baekhyun merapikan semua peralatannya di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Baekhyuuun" Luhan datang menhampiri Baekhyun lalu memeluk lengan kanan Baekhyun dan memasang ekspresi imut (menurut Baekhyun menjijikan)

"Hmm" Baekhyun malas menjawab panjang, Luhan pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Baekk.. lihat akuu" Luhan merengek imut.

Baekhyun masih diam dan berpura-pura sibuk mengecek isi tasnya apa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Padahal semua barangnya sudah masuk.

"Baekhyun.. Baek Baek Baek!" Luhan berkata cepat sambil berteriak.

Baekhyun muak..

"Baiklah! Apa? Kau mau apa? Aku tidak mau kalau harus menemanimu belanja. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas Professor Song" Baekhyun berkata cepat.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menemaniku berbelanja" Luhan antusias.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mengernyit.. perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Temani aku kencan buta malam ini" Luhan berkata dengan wajah yang sangat berhati-hati. Takut kalau Baekhyun langsung menyumpahinya.

"Sialan kau!"

Tepat sekali perkiraan Luhan.

"Ayolah.. Kau tidak akan ku buat menjadi obat nyamuk. Orang yang akan berkencan denganku akan membawa temannya juga. Dan kau tahu, mereka berdua sangat tampan" Luhan berkata dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak" Baekhyun berdiri hendak meninggalkan Luhan. Tetapi Luhan mencegatnya.

"Baekhyun... Kumohon satu kali ini saja bantu aku ya?" Luhan memohon dengan bibir yang di poutkan.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak menatap Luhan untuk beberapa detik lalu..

"Baiklah" Baekhyun berdiri langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang terkejut.

Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Tadinya jika Baekhyun tetap tidak mau membantunya Luhan akan menyerah untuk kencan kali ini. Tetapi di luar dugaan Baekhyun mengiyakan..

"Baekhyuuuuuuunnn" Luhan berteriak dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah meninggalkan kelas sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

.

Malam pun tiba

"Baek aku harus memakai baju apa? Apa baju ini cocok denganku? Atau yang ini?" Luhan bertanya.

"Semuanya tidak ada yang cocok denganmu" Baekhyun berkata enteng sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca.

"Kau memang sialan!" sungut Luhan.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama" Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung memilih baju sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Baekhyun. Luhan yang akan menyetir malam ini karena Luhan yang tahu tempatnya.

"Dalkom Coffe" jawab Luhan sambil mengendalikan setirnya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan kencanmu itu. Jangan berlama-lama.. aku harus menyelesaikan tugas Professor Song malam ini juga" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah tugas dari Professor Song kan masih akhir pekan nanti dikumpul" jawab Luhan enteng.

"Tapi kan,-"

"Ayo turun kita sudah sampai" Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal..

Mereka pun memasuki cafe dengan damai..

"Apa mereka sudah sampai?" ucap Luhan seorang diri sambil melihat isi cafe.

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan datang" jawab Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

Luhan menatapnya tajam seakan-akan mengatakan 'sialan kau!'. Baekhyun membalas hanya dengan ekspresi yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'apa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?'. Luhan mengakhiri kontak mata bodoh mereka dan memilih untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di cafe.

"Cepatlah hubungi teman kencanmu itu. Kenapa suka sekali telat" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Diamlah.. Berisik sekali" Luhan menjawab kesal lalu membuka ponselnya bermaksud untuk menelfon teman kencannya.

Saat Luhan hendak menombol ' _call_ ' tiba-tiba saja...

"Luhan?" tanya seorang pria.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum..

"Sehun?" Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Haha ternyata aku tidak salah" Sehun tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Oh aku membawa temanku. Perkenalkan ini temanku Byun Baekhyun" Luhan memperkenalkan pada Sehun dan temannya.

Teman Sehun yang sejak tadi terlihat enggan dengan percakapan mereka tiba-tiba langsung menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Teman Luhan memastikan.

"Iya.. Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa? Kau sudah mengenalnya? Atau kalian memang sudah saling kenal?" Luhan bertanya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil menatap teman Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Ya!" teman Sehun menjawab sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Wah ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Kurasa mereka sudah saling mengenal" tebak Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun dan teman Sehun satu persatu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mengenalnya" Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

"Baiklah anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal" jawab teman Sehun ketus.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Ehm! Oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan.

"PARK CHANYEOL" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sengaja seperti dieja diakhiri dengan tatapan dinginnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih diam dan mengangkat tangannya agar pelayan segera datang. Dan tak lama pelayan langsung datang.

"Anda ingin memesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan dengan sopan.

"Jus Strawberry" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Hmpp" Chanyeol sengaja seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol enteng kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Diamlah!" Sehun memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku Americano 2" jawab Sehun pada pelayan.

"Aku juga Americano" Luhan menyaut.

"Baiklah pesanan akan segera saya antarkan" pamit pelayan dengan sopan.

Dua jam mereka menghabiskan kencan buta itu sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kencan buta itu karena Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak bersemangat. Baekhyun hanya diam selama dua jam sejak kejadian memesan 'Jus strawberry'.

"Baiklah aku dan Baekhyun pulang ya" Luhan berpamitan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Berhati-hatilah. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai di rumah" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Baiklah" Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Maaf Baek jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman selama kencan buta tadi" Luhan merasa bersalah karena dia lah yang meminta Baekhyun menemaninya dan berjanji tidak membuat Baekhyun menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Maaf" Luhan masih bersalah.

"Sudahlah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat pulang aku sudah mengantuk" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Luhan pun menjalankan mobilnya..

Tapi ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran rumah tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat kalau ponselnya tidak ada dikantung celananya.

"Lu" Baekhyun berseru ketika Luhan hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Apa?" Luhan tidak jadi keluar dari mobil.

"Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di cafe tadi"

"Hah? Kau yakin?" Luhan memastikan.

"Ya aku yakin" Baekhyun menjawab yakin.

"Sebentar aku akan menelfon Sehun. Siapa tahu dia masih disana" Luhan kemudian menelfon Sehun.

"Halo Sehun.. apa kau masih di cafe?" Luhan bertanya.

"Apa ponsel Baekhyun ada disitu? Sepertinya Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya di cafe. Oh benarkah? Syukurlah.. aku akan ke sana" Luhan hendak menutup telfonnya tapi terdengar suara Sehun sedikit berteriak memanggil Luhan.

"Kenapa Sehun? Benarkah? Oh terima kasih Sehun. Baiklah aku akan mengirim alamatnya. Bye" Luhan benar-benar mengakhiri telfonnya.

"Kabar baik.. Ponselmu masih ada di sana dan Sehun yang akan mengantarkannya ke sini" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah" Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Terima kasih untuk teman kencanmu itu" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha ayo masuk"Luhan dan Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

.

15 menit kemudian...

"Tok..Tok.." suara pintu terdengar.

"Sebentar" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga karena letak kamarnya berada di lantai 2.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mengantar ponselku kemari Sehun" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa.. lagi pula aku juga ingin tahu rumah kalian berdua haha" Sehun tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebentar kupanggilkan Luhan" Baekhyun hendak memanggil Luhan tetapi Sehun mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah.. aku akan langsung pulang saja. Mungkin Luhan sudah tidur. Haha baiklah aku pulang" Sehun berpamitan.

"Oh.. baiklah. Terima kasih Sehun" Baekhyun berterima kasih sekali lagi.

"Tidak masalah" Sehun meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja belajarnya. Kemudian Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur.. tetapi saat Baekhyun hendak memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Nomor siapa ini?" Baekhyun mengernyit kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Baekhyun menjawab.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Tuan, nyonya tolong jangan berbuat iseng. Ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Berhentilah bermain-main" Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah akan kututup" Baekhyun hendak mengakhiri panggilan itu tapi tiba-tiba si penelfon bersuara.

"Apa.. Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" tanya si penelfon dengan suara berat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun mulai curiga.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku atau kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku BAEKHYUN?"

.

.

~TBC~

Wow gw bikin chap ini jauh lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya.. 3k.

Ngebosenin ya? Atau kalian pada gak ngerti?

Please, tolong, jebal.. kasih respon kalian buat chap ini..

Mari saling menghargai,, gw sangat menerima kritik dan saran. Kasih tau gw apa pendapat kalian buat FF gw. Kaget aja ngeliat sidernya buanyaak banget.

Follow, Favorite, and Review please ^^ gw tau FF gw masih jauh dari kata bagus tapi gw ga akan bisa bikin FF bagus kalo kalian aja ga ada responnya..

Kasih gw pendapat kalian dan gw juga bakal lebih semangat lagi buat bikin FF yang lebih bagus..

Dan terakhir makasih bangeett buat yg udah nyempetin buat follow, fav, and review. Gw tau jumlah kalian emg dikit bgt tapi gw hargai banget..

Kalo mau tau contact person bisa PC aja yaa ^^

Thanks..

XOXO


End file.
